Copy 'N Switch
by HELPMYNAMEIS
Summary: Two powers; a Quirk that makes 5-minute copies of Quirks, and another that switches Quirks between users. But what happens when you shove both powers in a box and shake wildly? Well, just like I found out, you get yourself a Quirk-stealing Quirk that causes chaos all around. YAY!
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Note: This is just the prologue. It sheds some light on the situation, but if you want you can skip it. The real fun begins later! ;)**

**Warning: This story isn't for everyone, you've been ****warned.**

* * *

"_..."_

"_I'll repeat myself once more; You died. Resurrection will happen inside another body, in a similar world to your previous one. Your job is to cause pain and chaos to everyone there, and then attempt to accumulate power in order to conquer the world." _

A voice, seeming to come out of everywhere was talking to a girl. Said girl was sitting in a black room that seemed to only get darker and darker. She was sobbing, her forehead and blue eyes were against her knees in the fetal position. The yellow mid length hair was covered in what looked like blood. Her naked body had many scars on it, all with different shapes and sizes.

"_...Do you accept...?"_

The girl was about to say something but she quickly closed her mouth. After a few seconds Of thinking carefully about her choice of words, she hesitantly shakes her head. "I-I can't g-go around killing innocent people…"

…

Please don't explode, please don't expl-

Suddenly, her left arm exploded in a bloody shower, covering half the body in red and forcing her to roll on the floor in pain. "Aaaah!" She screamed, her voice echoing in the dark room; hitting the walls and bouncing back over and over again. The torture was unbearable. "Please! I just don't want to hurt anyone!" She cried. And for the 'Twenty something' time, her arm appeared again the second she blinked.

And she was right back in the fetal position.

The only difference was the new scars on her left arm. Indicating It wasn't her imagination like she formerly thought. This was the cycle of things for the last few hours.

"_Is that your concern? Well then... I assure you, people there are not real" _The girl lifts her head a bit. "_Everything is only an illusion. They might act like they have feelings, but they do not."_

An illusion…?

"_It's all a test, a 'challenge' to see if you are worthy."_

_S-should I just finally agree? But I don't want to... m-murder anymore… _

Wait, did he say... worthy? What does he mean?

"Umm… worthy of... w-what?" Please don't explode, please don't explode… she repeated her mantra in her head, It helps.

"_Worthy of being brought back to life with your family"_

…

"...F-Family…?" She asked. Her voice sounding exceptionally weaker than normal. _My dad? My Mother? My big sister, Amber? I-I can actually see them again?_

"_Yes" _Said the voice, with an eager tone in it.

"I…" She hesitated.

"_Do you finally accept?" _He pushed.

At this point, the girl's knees were like a waterfall. "Ok... I accept..." She muttered, not liking the image of her getting tortured anymore then she already has.

"_Splendid. Now Amy, for being so cooperative; you'll be sent to a world you have knowledge about."_

A... A world I have knowledge about? How could I possibly know anything about it...?

The voice began explaining to her all about the world she will be sent to. The girl - known now as Amy - was surprised about it. Not having expected to go to an 'anime'. Muchless one of the few she actually bothered to watch.

After a minute of silence, she gathered up all her courage and asked the question she has been thinking about the moment she agreed.

"What do I do there?"

The voice didn't say anything, and Amy just used all the courage she had. Deciding that silence was the least explody way, she kept her mouth shut. After a full minute the voice finally talks.

"_Your first mission is to create another 'All For One'" _

Another All For One? That's not possible, unless he - if he can - bends the rules of the anime and gives me the quirk...

Amy was just about to take a risky move and voice her thoughts when she was thankfully interrupted by the mysterious entity. "_You'll be born with the power to force an exchange between quirks. I will not tell you how to make it, you need to find out for yourself. But know that it has something to do with your new 'brother's' quirk." _

I'm gonna have a brother? I have always wanted one, but... didn't he say they're all fake...?

"_You know enough." _He interrupted her thoughts again. "_As a gift for being quiet, I took away your traumatization. But_ _now… now is the time for you steal and kill your way to the top!"_

_My traumatization?_ Not knowing what to say she stayed quiet again; letting the voice continue.

"_Gradually you mind will start to slip, then you'll break and act like how you're supposed to!" _Huh…? "_Do your best and good luck." _Before Amy could say anything she felt light headed then immediately falls unconscious. Having finally succeeded, the voice lets out an ice cold chuckle.

"_Ahahah… we are in for a treat..."_

* * *

**The story will get much better from here on. :)**

**.**

**The next chapter is over 6000 words long!**


	2. Chapter 1: Rising Evil

**This is the official chapter one.**

**.**

**Things will get... a lot 'better' at the second half of the chapter...**

**.**

**Warning: This story is pretty much fallowing a second All For One. So as you can imagine, it isn't for everyone.**

* * *

.

…

_...Hmm? Where am I...? I seem to be… sleeping? _My eyes are not opening, I try to move my body but It doesn't do as It's commanded. It feels like something is tying me down on what I'm assuming is my bed.

Suddenly my eyes open. Gasping, I lift myself off my new bed while breathing heavily. _What the heck was that?!_ Ok, ok, everything is fine now. Now that I'm sitting on my bed, I needed to ask myself: _Is this it? Am I in 'My Hero Academia?' _I look down, I'm wearing a white top. My chest is smaller than before… "_I'm a lot younger..."_ To be honest I'm a little sad about the boobs… but hey I'll gladly give them up to become younger, it's worth it. I lift the blankets and examine my legs. black jeans, huh?

Ok, ok… first thing's first; find out where you are. I look to my right, there is a window. I open it and look outside. Then immediately close it from the sunlight burning my eyes. After rubbing them for a minute, I use them observe the figure on the bed.

And he seems familiar...

I put my hand on my chin, thinking. He seems to be… fifteen years old...? Hmm... it's hard to tell. Do I even know him? Is he a character in the show? Is _he_ my brother? Why was his eye color blu- Aaah!

"Huh…? Amy? Why are you looking at me?" He asked rubbing an eye. "I... came to wake you up! Y-Yeah! come on It's morning, time for breakfast." I lied.

"Wow, you're talkative today aren't you?" Shoot, so I'm the silent type? Well better to not draw any attention. "Well you scared me by waking up…" I say hesitantly, trying to act like what I think is the 'old' Amy.

Suddenly his sleepy face becomes egotistical. "See dear sister, THIS is precisely why you can't go to U.A like me." He stands up from his bed and stretches his back. "It's not just that your quirk is useless. You yourself are! When trying to wake someone up, you got scared when they woke _themselves _up. Hahahaha!" He mocked. While having the guts to put a cliche laugh in the end as well.

Oh?

He thinks he can make fun of me?_ ..._No… I have to gather information…

I stopped him right before he attempted to open the door. "Well… I don't see how YOUR quirk is better than mine…" I faked ignorance. He should take the bait and mock me.

Please work… please work...

He halts in his place. Then he turns back at me with a grin. "Hahaha! Really?! You _still_ don't get it? Fine, let me explain to you why my quirk is better." His face looked so smug… you just want to… to…

Whoa… where was _that_ going?

"If you touch someone, you can switch quirks with them..." My new 'beloved' brother pauses while eyeing me. I looked straight at his eyes. "Yeah I know. What's so bad-" But he interrupted me, his expression even smugger than before.

"But they can just use your quirk to switch back! It can only switch twice a minute! Hahaha!" Huh… I-I… don't know what to say about that… No! Remember your objective! "Y-Yeah? Well your quirk is… like umm..." I pretended to struggle. Come one. Take the bait little fishy…

"AMAZING! I can copy up to four quirks from _anyone_ I want, then keep them for five minutes straight!" He looked happy to explain his power to me. And really? That's his quirk? Copy? I'm no expert but Isn't that itself... use...less…

Then it hits me like a train.

HE'S THE BOY FROM CLASS 1-B!

No wonder he's a prick!

While I was contemplating my existence, he looked like he won a decade old war. "Oh don't look surprised sister; It's only natural that the weak get useless quirks. But hey, it's not all bad! You can be a heroic police officer!" And with one last idiotic laugh he opens the door and leaves.

So… about that 'creating another All For One' thing how can I do that…? I put my left hand on my chin yet again. It's a habit. Ok, so it has something to do with his copy quirk… but what could I do to get All for one? Do I switch quirks with him? Or should I Make him copy _my_ quirk?

No that would be useless for me. He'll just have both my quirk and his for five minutes. That won't be any help for me- "AMY! Come on!" I heard whatshisname yell at me from outside my room. "Ok!" Sigh... better go and eat. "Don't want to make that douchebag anymore suspicious of me." ...Wait, suspicious? What am I talking about? I don't mean to brag...

But I frecking nailed that acting!

After taking a moment to congratulate myself (Didn't get a lot of that today) I opened the door and was met with a long wooden hall with stairs going down the left near the end. There were two other rooms to my right, and one to my left. Assuming the kitchen and living room are both down stairs then these rooms are most likely the bedrooms or bathrooms.

I peeked my head in the left door, long and behold its a simple bathroom. I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

Hmm... Blue eyes? Check.

Blonde hair? Check.

A face only a mother would love...? Double check that...

Closing the door, I felt a little disappointed that a didn't find some kind of secret, I went and opened the door on the other side of the hall. And its… empty? Well no, there are a few boxes here, all under a window. One box is labeled: '_Kitchen!_'. Another with '_Gemba Monoma' _The writing was… shaky…? That was the best way I can describe it. The 3rd box was one with _"NEITO"_ on it, whatever that means. The fourth box had...

"_Amy!"_

_Oh._

_Oooh... _

_These boxes contain our stuff! DUH! _Before I could explore what's inside my box, I heard Neito's (I remembered!) annoying voice again. "AMY!"

"Ok! Impatient piece of..." I growled.

I blinked at my tone. That... that didn't sound like me. Is my mind really changing? I-I hope not... Can't I fight it? I won't be changed if I remind myself who I am, right?

Right...

After reminding myself of... Well... Myself, I walked down the stairs then went right out of instinct then right again and ended up in the kitchen. When I did, I was met with a mad look from Neito_. _What surprised me was the yellow haired elderly man across from him at the other side of the table. Was that Gemba? I quietly sat down beside the blonde boy. He looked to his left and frowned. "What took you so long?" The jerk asked in his mocking tone. Or maybe that's just his voice.

"I was in the bathroom" I lied swiftly. Am I going to have to do that a lot? I would rather not. "Women always use that excuse..." Hey, that's sexist! You can't just say it nonchalantly! I frowned at him. "Excuse me?" All of a sudden the old man sitting down hit the table with his fist, making me jump. "Enough! Can't you two eat silently for once?" He said in a grumpy way.

Staying silent, I looked at my food. Steamed rice and grilled fish? Ohhh I don't even remember the last time I had this!

A minute of eating later, while deep in though, I couldn't help but feel a little scared about what the voice last told me; what If I can't fight it? Will I really be a bad person? A person who only thinks about themselves? A person who will achieve their goals at any cost? Even if it means hurting someone? Don't get me wrong, I'm no saint...

But I always at least gave it a try, you know?

"Amy," I looked up from my food at the source of the sound. "what's with that expression?" The wrinkled man rasped.

_Oh no! He's on to me! Q-Quick blame someone!_

My gaze landed on the boy on my right. "It's nothing…" With a huff, I stuffed my mouth with the rest of my food so I wouldn't have to say anything. Seeing my look, the old man glared. "What did you do?" I looked to my right to see his reaction. "Do? She asked me why my quirk is better, I just gave her an answer."

"So you called her and her quirk useless? Neito... I know what your intentions are, but you can't- "

"Oh? You're just saying that because _your_ own quirk is useless."

My eyes widen at that. Gemba's quirk? I didn't even think of that. I wonder what his quirk is...? It has to be something about quirks themselves, right? Families have similar genes, so all their powers are related.

"It's not about my quirk. I'm telling you this so you realize how wrong your actions ar-" But before the wise man could utter another word Neito interrupted him.

"Lier! 'It's not about my quirk'? Quirks are everything! Her-" He stands up and points at me. "-Quirk isn't hero material! Since it can be switched back!" What's his damn problem?! "Yours isn't as well! You get information on someone's quirk by staring, so what? They're both useless!"

Finding out what someone's quirk is just by staring? Is this all a coincidence? Or did the voice set all this up intentionally?

Coming out of my thoughts, I realized that Neito is no longer in the kitchen. Something is telling me he's going to… train? Physically? This must be old Amy's memories.

I don't really know this man, he was never seen in the actual show, so feeling awkward with him, I excused myself. "I had enough, thank you." Bowing slightly I exited the kitchen. But not before he stopped me. "Amy… you know why he's acting like that, right?" Because he's an asshole?

"Because he's an asshole?" I said unintentionally. The old man's eye widen in horror and anger. He smacks the table even harder then before.

Crap! That was extremely out of character! I didn't mean to say it!

"Amy! We don't use that language in this house! I thought I raised you better!" My back was facing him. I don't know why... But about the way he said that, made me grit my teeth.

That's… No, he's just worried about me, that's all…

Ignoring my subconsciousness thoughts telling me he's worried about the old Amy rather than me, I proceed to turn around and face him. "Sorry, didn't mean to… Just didn't want to bottle it all up, you know?" I really am gonna do this a lot.

"It's fine... Don't say it again; the more you say those words, the more you start losing your innocents. I should know..." Innocents...?

Yeah... That...

With a nod, I exited the kitchen. The old man probably forgot about his own question anyway. I don't really care about why he's an asshole.

Looking around, I found my way to the living room, where I sat down on the red couch and watched TV for a few hours (Didn't have anything better to do). After getting bored of silly hero cartoons, I went and searched for a news channel, where two men were reviewing all big events of the last year. First was kamui woods winning against a strong electrical villain; Electricity doesn't go through wood, so that fight was kinda easy for him. Then they mentioned Mount Lady's deput, and afterwards talked about an incident I remember.

"-And let's not forget seven months ago, when a sludge villain attacked a poor student at the marketing district! Luckily no one was seriously injured thanks to our symbol of peace, who came and saved the day just in time!" Oh? So it has been seven months? Hmm... that should mean that there is another 3 months till the U.A entrance Exam, right? Interesting...

Having had enough of the TV, I stand up and turn it off.

What do I do now? Should I go back to my room and figure out how I could get the 'second All For One'?

Going up the stairs, I was now in the hallway walking toward my room. While doing so, I was thinking about my new brother. He's an asshole with an ego half the size of the universe.

Yeah, I hate him...

Finally inside my room, I lock the door and look around, realizing it's still dark I turn on the lights. Hmm… Wow the room seems different when it's not dark. My bed was colored pink. Meanwhile Neito's (_Shito!_ Hahaha, I'm a genius!) was grey.

I noticed that there is a closet at the wall in front of my bed. It must be mine! Opening it, I was excited to see my clothes. And then a spear of disappointment struck my heart.

They're all pink! Except a spare white top and black jeans on the right!

Damn it…

"…"

Suddenly out of nowhere I fall to my knees and can't seem to breath. "_What? Why can't I breathe?!_" The next thing to happen sent multiple shivers down my spine.

Appearing inside my head was the voice that tortured me hours ago. "_Have you missed me? It's been a few hours since our last discussion." _I can breathe again. But now I'm shaking. _"Oh don't fright, I'm just here to give you the 'push' you need in order to make All For One. That's all."_

"No... please I don't want to do this! I changed my mind, These people are good! Even if they're fake I just can't-" Before I can complete my sentence, I was cut off by my lightheadedness. Two seconds later, I fall on the floor.

_"It's too late, you have agreed. You'll figure out everything when your mind and personality changes. It will most likely occur a few minutes after waking up." _The voice talks to himself. And with one last laugh he goes away.

.

* * *

.

I woke up with a massive headache hearing an obnoxious sound coming from behind me.

*Knock! knock!*

"Go away." I replied rudely. I have more important things to worry about then opening a door. Like hmm...

The voice! What did he do to me?! He said he'll give me a push… What does that mean? As in he will help me to discover how to make All For One? Or worse-!

*Knock! Knock!*

The sound came back, this time much louder. "Amy! Wake up and open the damn door!" An even more obnoxious sound was behind the banging, it was my brother.

Just to piss him off, I decided to yawn loudly enough for him to hear me and not open the door. After a few seconds of realizing what I just did, the banging came back. This time I honestly thought the door was gonna break down, Ahahah.

"..."

Haha... Ok, maybe I should open the door already, I think I took the joke a bit too far. "Ok, ok! Wait up." I told him while twisting the key to the left. Opening the door I was met with a charging Neito, heading toward me. "Wha?! Wait wait!" I waved my arms trying to stop him. But it was too late, he crashed into me.

CRASH!

"Ugh..." We were on the ground, both hurt from the collision. Having gotten used to the pain, I put my palm against the floor to stand up. "The hell is wrong with you?! Idiot! You caused us both to crash!" I ignored the light but still painful kick to the side of my stomach in order to focus on his statement.

I caused this?

"Excuse me?! You're the idiot who crashed into me!" I accused. He looked surprised, as if expecting me to take it just like that. He recompossed himself and glared at me. "Don't put the blame on me, You're the one who closed the door!"

"And you couldn't wait 10 seconds!"

"You're an idiot!"

"You're always an asshole!"

He widens his eyes. "You are so useless!"

Useless this, useless that... It's really starting to piss me off.

"Yeah?! Well in this house this is no quirks for you to copy! So as far as I'm concerned, you're just as useless as us!"

"True! But I'm not useless in U.A! Unlike you!"

"Ugh...! Fuck this! I'm taking a walk outside!

With that, I frustratingly went through the hallway and down the stairs until I reached the main door of the house. I opened it, and rather then see streets and buildings like I was expecting, instead I saw grass and trees everywhere. Not caring about anything about at the moment I just let my legs lead me.

Walking through the woods I looked up, I can see the sun is starting to set. I would have admired the view of the forest if I wasn't so focused about something else. "What an asshole… That bastard doesn't deserve _anything_ good happening to him… " I growled.

"I wonder... What will he look like with his spine coming out of his- Whoa! Whoa!_" _

What the hell was that thought?! Did those word really leave my mouth? Is this what the voice meant? "O-Ok just... Just think about it, slowly."

A minute later I finally realized what the voice meant before I fell unconscious. 'Push' as in I will finally completely change. Which means I wont act like myself; I will steal their quirks…

And kill them.

Upon realizing that, I went from walking to full on spriting in a random direction trying to get away from the house. I even closed my eyes every now and then in order to not recognise anything.

They are both technically family! Even Neito! I hate him yes, but not enough to want to_… slaughter_ him. "You know, it might not be the voice! It's probably a mistake! Yea, yea! A silly itsy bitsy little once-in-a-lifetime thought! L-Like a... a brain fart! YEAH! That's it!" I tried to convince myself, fear taking over any rational thoughts.

I almost tripped on a log, but without thinking about it I instinctively jumped over it. The fact I did, sent fear running down my spine.

"Why did my instinct kick in?!" Is this a spot old Amy knows about?! Oh no, no, no!

"I'm not gonna kill them, I'm not gonna become a murderer!" I repeated to myself as if it's a mantra. "I'm not gonna kill him… even IF he's annoying!" I continued to run, this time going a sharp left. "Even IF Neito gets under my skin! It's not like _I _want to see what's under _HIS _skin." What am I saying?!

Tears are starting to form in my eyes from each word that's coming out of my mouth. "E-Even..." My running becomes slower. "Even… if..." A few seconds later I come to a complete hult, my face wet from all the tears.

"Even if... I want to separate his head from his body, it doesn't matter; in the end they're _all_ fake, right?" I cover my face with my hand and start laughing madly. "Man... Talk about an overreaction..."

I turn back on my heels and march forward. Back to... My home. Yeah... 'home'. After all this is over I _will_ end up at home. With my _real_ family. Mom… Dad… Amber… Just wait for me…

Amy is coming.

A few minutes of walking and thinking, I finally figured out how to make All For One. The voice was right; it just clicked in my mind... Came to me out of nowhere.

"...Sigh..." Well, at least I can steal quirks now, right?

Anyway... In order to make the second All For One, I need to switch quirks with Neito. That means I'll have the copy quirk, and he will have the exchange quirk. Then I'm going to use Neito's quirk to get a copy of my own quirk from him. Afterwards I'll switch using the copy of my quirk with my _actual_ quirk.

Thus the second All For One will be born. A quirk that copies and switches quirks. Basically trading a five minute copy with the real deal.

What am I planning to do after taking their quirks? Well obviously kill them. No one is to live If they know about my quirk, unless I allow it. Which I don't, not with those two. Especially not with that fucking brat_._

While playing with my almost glowing hand trying to activate my quirk, I was thinking... should I go with a knife? Bare hands? Or just go with the classic and choose a gun?

Decisions decisions...

Ten minutes of walking instinctively later, I finally reach my destination. "Ahh… 'home' at last…" About damn time if you ask me. Walking toward the brown house I felt the wind pushing me back. "As if that is gonna stop me." Now... How can I take his quirk without it being suspicious?

Hmm…

Ah! ...Me and my dear brother should really hug it out. Ahahah... Yes that will work. Though, I'm gonna have to sacrifice a bit of pride. But that's fine.

Entering the house I looked around, I suspected him to be watching tv, but no.

"Is he sleeping?"

"..."

Huh...Sleep... That might be better actually.

Alright, change of plans; Wait until both of them are sleeping peacefully in their rooms, then execute the plan.

And them.

I walk up to my room and open the door. I look at neito's bed.

Damn it, really hoped I'll find him sleeping then and there. "Oh well, I can't win them all." Feeling tired, I lie down on my pink bed and force my eyes to close.

"Not the ones that count anyway..." I joke to myself and a few minutes later sleep finally consumes me.

.

* * *

.

It's time.

Both Neito and the old man are in their beds sleeping, ignorant of my intentions. I'm willing to bet that the old man is in the third room in the hall, the second one on the right. I forgot to check it earlier. It doesn't matter thought; My plan is gonna succeed, one way or another.

Standing up from my bed, I slowly made my way towards the door of the room and opened it.

Walking in the dark hall, I reminded myself of my plan; First thing I should do Is go find myself a knife, afterwards I'll copy neito's quirk. Then cleanse the world from that parasite once and for all.

And I'm not forgetting about the quirk of the old man, oh no; It has too much value to let go.

Going down the stairs, I take the right turn and enter the kitchen. Now that I'm here, I'll need to search the drawers for a knife.

After half a minute I found it, and boy is it beautiful. No wonder Toga loves these so much. The moon light from the window is hitting the steel of the 8 inch knife, giving it a shiny almost glowing appearance. Staring at it I can see the reflection of my blue eyes looking right back it me.

Suddenly the revelation of what I'm gonna do hit me like a train.

"_A-am I really going through with this?"_

"_..."_

Wait, what am I talking about? Of course I am! These people are just an illusion, this entire world is just a challenge to see If I am worthy of getting my prize! They won't feel a thing.

"_What if they do…?"_

…Well... good thing they don't…

"_I will become a murder."_

"I have to go back to my family even if I have to become that, not that I will." I talked to myself.

Going up the stairs you'd think my thoughts would stop, but no, they continue to annoy me. Honestly it's like these aren't even my thoughts anymore, it's pissing me off.

"_I shouldn't! What would my parents think?"_

Standing in front of my room, I ignore all distractions at the moment and hide the knife in my jeans; specifically tucked between them and my back.

"Let's begin..."

Cracking open the door as slow as I possibly can, I enter the bedroom on the tips of my feet; careful not to make a sound. _"...Why am I getting nervous about this? For fuck's sake! All I have to do is steal the quirk and get rid of him! Easy!"_

It's probably from excitement, that would make the most sense.

"_...Or maybe I don't want to kill-"_

I forcefully cut off my thoughts and instead focus on the soon to be dead fifteen-ish year old boy.

Walking toward him, I look at his face. Even in sleep, he's still glaring.

That fact alone gave me enough of a reason to start.

Hovering my left hand slowly towards his face, I smile. He'll get what he finally deserves.

When it made contact I felt something, it's like I exhaled and breathed all in under a second. The moment I felt it, I instantly looked at the illusion in front of me; hoping he hadn't felt that as well. His expression changed to discomfort, But that's about it.

Good, don't wake up.

I gaze at my right hand and try to test the newly acquired copy quirk. After about a minute of idiotically waving my hand in front of my face I finally got it. It's like my own quirk, just feels a bit different.

"_Ok… Now to copy my quirk from him…" _Lifting my right hand, I touched his face lightly.

"Copy" I whispered to myself, as my left hand vibrates a little at getting a copy of my quirk. The smirk on my face doubled in size at what I'm gonna do next.

"_Now switch the copy with the real quirk." _My left hand got closer…

And closer…

Yet closer…

"_Switch"._

The feeling of breathing and exhaling came back, this time it was a lot stronger than before. Enough to make me fall to my knees.

Which woke up my victim. Shit.

Opening his eyes he looked at me while I was on my knees. His face was confused, but then it turned into full on anger as he remembered our fight. "Oh? What are you doing and what do you want?" He asked me suspiciously. Rising up and Thinking fast I put on a sad yet ashamed look on my face and looked at the ground.

"I-I wanted to… Apologise…" He widens his eyes. "I'm... Sorry. I-I was in _denial _about my usefulness, I didn't want to believe it. But after thinking about it I realized that you're right; I really can't be a hero. N-no matter how much I wish for it."

I don't know why, but for some reason halfway through my bullshit spouting, my eyes started to tear up. Oh well, I already said I'm gonna sacrifice some pride.

Might as well make these tears useful.

Standing up from his bed, he stared at me "You mean it? Huh… took you long enough." Yeah go on, It makes killing you that much easier. "You can still work for my agency you know… In fact! When I get my own agency, I'll allow you to be my right hand. How about that?" While he was monologuing I pretended to feel uncomfortable and changed my position.

My arms are now behind my back holding the knife.

"You and I always fought, right? No need to cry all of a sudden…"

Out of nowhere, I awkwardly hugged him. Moving my right arm in a way so he would not be able to see the knife.

"..."

"..."

"Heh… you know, it's been a long time since we hugged."

"..."

"Not gonna lie; it's kind of awkward…"

"..."

"But even so… I-I missed it."

"..."

"I'm happy you finally gave up on being a hero… Really hated calling you useless… I didn't want to but I had to; you would of gotten yourself kille-! Argh!"

"_Right through the heart." _Why did I even hesitate?

"W-why?" _Ahh... the classic 'w-why?'.  
_

"I switched quirks with you so I can copy my power from your body. Then I swapped the five minute copy with the real quirk." I whisper to him sounding indifferent. I never understood why the 'villain' always tells others about the plan when they still aren't dead. Luckily I'm not stupid.

"D-Did your family really m-mean so l-little to you…?" I heard coughing and felt a liquid running down my back. Obviously blood. "Family...? Oh right…" I broke the hug and pushed him roughly on the bed. Then I gave him what I think is the biggest smile old Amy could have probably made.

"I'm not your sister; I'm another person inside her. Now die and thank you for your quirk." I heard him sobbing over the loss of his sister and his life. Meh, he had it coming.

Now it's time for the old man. But before that I should change these bloody clothes, If he's awake then I don't want him to see me like this. Walking across the room I opened the closet and grabbed my spare black jeans and white top.

Leaning forward, I stripped my clothes down. Starting with my bottom. I noticed that my panties were pink, "_Ugh, I hate that colo-"_ Suddenly a thought crosses my mind, making me pull up my jeans in an instant and look back at the boy.

"..."

Ok yeah he's died, just making sure.

I took off my clothes and put on the spare ones. "Hmm… Nope, I don't smell like blood. Good, that should help." Realizing that The knife Isn't with me, it made me look to me left and right. "Where…?" No, no ,no, this won't do; I can't go losing the murder weapon like a common thug.

"Oh!" I look back at the corpse and walked to it. Carefully turning the corpse over - don't wanna touch blood - I found the knife still stuck in the back.

Rolling him completely, I looked at the blood covered knife. _"Damn… need to clean it first" _Going over to my bed (Ha!, not anymore) I grabbed the pink blankets and used them to clean the knife. Minutes of scrubbing later; I eventually feel satisfied to leave and continue the mission.

Finally in the hall, I locked the door and headed for the third room. _"This should be easy" _I laughed lightly. _"All I have to do is kill an old man_."

Entering the room, I looked around. And I was right, It _is _the room of the old man, I can see him sleeping on his back.

This place is weird; for some reason I feel warm inside just looking at it.

I casually walk toward the old man and softly touch him with my right hand._ "Copy" _I thought, Am I gonna say that mentally everytime?

I allow a smirk to appear on my face as my left hand reached the sleeping old man, mindful about the damn headache that made me fall last time. _"Switch"_

Ahahah, taking quirks... I love it.

Apon exchanging quirks, I almost fell again, but I was ready. Gazing at the sleeping man, I noticed he made a face of discomfort, but didn't wake up.

Time to get rid of him. Reaching the back of my jeans with my right hand, I took the knife and lifted it above the unaware sleeping beauty.

"..."

Any time now, hand.

"..."

"...Why is he still alive?" I asked myself lightly. The old man mumbled some things about being old. I didn't pay him any mind though; I had bigger things to think about.

Like why the hell are tears coming down my face?

The weird thing is that I don't feel sad at all. In fact, I just feel confused. A minute and a half later, - while my arm is still in the air - I came to a conclusion.

Is… Ok this sounds ridiculous but… Is the old Amy, Amy Monoma, trying to resist my control...? She could be alive...

Well… 'Amy' if you're still alive… Then hmm… Sorry? But this needs to be done. If he is allowed to live then he'll realize he's missing his quirk. Heroes and villains alike will hunt me down to the ends of the earth.

Even though I explained my reasoning, It hadn't changed our predicament. "Humph... I tried being nice"

Fully focusing on my hand, I tried reigning back my control. If Amy is indeed still conscious, then she put on one hell of an entertaining fight; lasting three minutes.

But in the end, the knife reached its target.

The neck.

The old man woke up drowning in his own blood. His eyes blue instantly looked around, landing on me. Wanting to clear any confusion, I fully faced him. "I'm not your Amy, I'm another person inside her." It's weird because I still have the same fac- what is he doing?

As soon as I said: 'I'm not Amy' his eyes turned red. "What are you…? Oh! You're using your Quirk!" I should have known! "Yeah, it must be weird seeing me with three quirks right? But you_ have_ to admit it's pretty coo- Oh…"

He died.

Oh, well. It's time for me to leave this place anyhow. But first I need a new change of clothes, preferably black or yellow ones. According to old Amy's memories Neito has some.

Going down the hall, the door to my left caused me to stop.

The boxes.

I completely forgot about them... Ehh what the hell, I might as well go and check them out.

Opening the door, I was faced with complete darkness. The only source of light was from the moonlight hitting the box that said 'Amy!'. Walking towards the light, I open the box with a smile.

What I saw made that smile drop like an anchor.

It was multiple pictures of old Amy with her family, some of them were Amy and Neito, others were just her and the old man. But one picture stood out like a sore thumb, the edges were yellow, it gave off a feeling of importance. The picture was them together, they were all smiling. The biggest smile was the one belonging to the laughing Amy.

"..."

"Ok..." I.. I don't want to see anymore. Closing the box, I couldn't help but take the picture with me and exit the room.

Now the image is stuck inside my mind, great. Sigh... what did I need again? Oh yeah, clothes. Remembering my objective; I took the key from my back pocket and used it to open the door

Neito was standing in front of me, mouth full of blood.

"..."

I'm kidding! "Hahahah! That would be terrifying!" I laughed, trying to forget about the picture. If he was there, then my scream will be heard halfway across the city!

Walking over to the closet I searched inside it. Hopefully he had something I can use.

.

* * *

.

After finding a set of clothes and grabbing my trusty knife. I exited the house with satisfaction about my day so far; I killed the annoying Neito, I got some sweet black pants with an even better dark hoodie, And above all else… I made All For One! Really the only thing to go sideways was the fact that I apparently changed… or so the voice is telling me.

_"You have changed. Your personality became crazed. For you, this world is simply a joke, you're unable to fear or take anything seriously."_

"Geez, state the obvious why don't you?"

"_Not even me…"_

"That stuff isn't important, right now I need to know where to go; I have no place to live. Don't tell me you'll just leave like earlier.

"_I'm not going to help you a lot, so be grateful__-__" _Pff, yeah right._ "__-__And follow my directions."_

Walking down the dirt road, I couldn't make my smile disappear from my face. Just thinking about all the people in the city…

It's like I'm going shopping, hehe.

I wonder, is this how All For One felt when he discovered his power for the first time? I kinda feel bad for Deku and All Might; There gonna have to worry about a second All For One. The difference is… This one doesn't mind training stolen quirks. Unlike him, I don't just steal quirks that require no training whatsoever.

For now… I'll just follow the directions from the voice in my head. So looking at the sunrise, I grin.

"Ahahah… We are in for a treat..."

.

* * *

**Done.**

**Yeah as you can probably tell, this story is gonna be dark. Areyasure you can take it? **

**.**

**Question: What do you think are the quirks Amy will take? Do you have any _suggestions_ for quirks? I might just consider your idea.**


	3. Chapter 2: Such Magnificent Quirks!

_**A review a day keeps the Hiatus away! **_

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Warning: This story isn't for everyone. **

* * *

"Hmm~, hmm hmm, hmm~"

"P-Please! I have kids!" Begged a black haired man tied to a chair, he was staring at me with a fearful look on his face. "Heh, no you don't!" I said, while a droplet of the red liquid on my knife fell to the floor, making a 'drip' sound. "I have been following you for sometime now, you live alone" One week of following this guy, waiting for an opportunity to kill him.

"You have always went outside at night to look at a building; You eyed a family… a little girl to be exact. " My voice turned serious at that last part. This bastard is gonna get his due. This world is fake, sure. But that doesn't mean things like this can be overlooked. No, this man needs to die for what he was gonna do.

His quirk also has something to do with me killing him.

By staring, his 'Limb Attachment' quirk allows him to create a blue light around someone's limbs. The light sticks to the heaviest surface it is connected to, forcing the arms and legs to stick with it as well.

"I-I didn't plan to do anything, you have no proof!" He screamed, tears running down his face. _No proof? Oh I do. _"Oh? And what were these friends of yours going to do with the family?" I gestured with my knife at the two bloody bodies on the ground next to me. I really want to see how he can bullshit his way out of this.

He widens his eyes, after a moment of hesitation he stared at me. "We were just hanging out when you attacked us!" Really? That's the best you can come up with?

"Hanging out in an abandoned warehouse? Talking about how its time to 'get in the house'? Doubt that." I brought my blood covered knife back, ready to strike.

"Now die and thank you for your quirk."

"No! No please! I'm sorry, I don't want to di-!" Whatever lies he was gonna spout next were - quite literally - cut off by the knife in his throat.

"..."

"Sigh… damn, I should've grabbed the keys before killing him." bending down, I took the keys to his house, I shook them a little to get the blood off. "Whatever…" I said as some of the blood was still there. "Let's just get rid of that face; Don't want anyone to recognize you and head to your house, now do we?" I raised my knife, ready to cut and defile his face.

"Ugh…" I'm not particularly fond of this, but hey, You gotta do what you can to get rid of those pesky heroes, they never gave me much trouble though. Especially not the police officers with the half assed quirks. They can't do anything right.

"_Work quickly, Amy. A hero, along with many police officers are coming." _I heard the ever so annoying voice (Mon, that's apparently his name) inside my head talking, advising me to hurry. "A hero?" I scoffed. "Who is it and what's the quirk?" It didn't sound like I cared much; I was busy.

_Hmm… Cut off this... Shred this… Get rid of that... Stap both the ey- _"_All might._"

After taking a moment to register what I just heard, I instantly stand up and run out of the warehouse. "All might?!" I whispered to Mon in surprise.

_Shouldn't All Might be at the beach to train Deku at this time? Why the hell is he going super hero now? _"You couldn't tell me that earlier?!" Seriously, All Might could cross half the city in less than 60 seconds! I need to leave as fast as possible.

Fifteen minutes of running later, I finally made it to my destination. Two damn months of searching for this house, all for this place's secret. "I made it, _now_ are you going to explain to me why I'm here?" One week after I left the monoma household (Good people, haha) Mon told me I needed to locate a certain house; Inside, I'll find something that I need.

In order to enter U.A.

Yeah, for some reason he wants me to 'spread chaos' _and_ become a student in U.A. At first I - as cool it would be - refused, thinking It's a huge waste of time, because I won't get anything useful out of it. But then he made a good point, saying it's a 'hotspot' for the strongest quirks. After thinking about it for a few days, I reluctantly agreed.

"_Go to the basement" _The way he said it made me feel like I'm walking into a trap, great thanks. "Why? Is there something in it?" I asked, still wondering why the hell I've been searching for this place specifically. When he didn't reply, I took the message and just got in the damned house. The second I did, I shivered from a thought. "Ugh, hopefully I won't find any pictures of kids…"

Huh, the house actually seems kinda nice. the walls were blue, the floor feels nice, I also noted the walls seem to be sound proof, if the noise from my slamming was anything to go by. But nice comfy home aside, right now I need to go down stairs and see what's hiding in the basement.

Oh god, please don't make it anything relating to pedophilia. I swear If that's what Mon has been wanting me to see...

Walking down the dark staircase, my left arm digs into the pocket inside my black hoodie and grabs the bloody knife, just in case something _is_ down here. Speaking of my clothes, I really need to do something about the red stain on my white top. I mean yeah my hoodie hides it, but you can't be too careful.

After finally reaching the bottom of stairs, I expected to find your average basement. But no, Instead I came face to face with a wooden door. It looked eerie, but that didn't stop me. "_I can take on whatever's in there, If there is."_ Opening it, it revealed a long dark hall lit up with small light bulb. At the end of it was a gray door.

"Sigh… Well, no time like the present, right?" Walking towards the door I lifted my left arm to unlock it. "_Wait_" I heard a whispering Mon in my head. _"Before you open it, make sure to close the wooden door" _The wooden door? I look back the way I came from. "Why? I would probably just trap myself." If for some reason I needed to escape as fast as possible, then wouldn't be better for the brown door to be open? _"Yes, you will trap 'yourself'." _What? Then why- _"But you'll have to do as I say."_

Ugh, fine. "This better not be a joke" My hand retreats from the handle of the gray door And I turn around, walking back towards the brown one. "_This is not the time for me to 'joke around'._" When _is _it time for him to joke around? When I'm slaughtering someone?

Ok so… not this key, that was for the front door. This one…? Nope, damn. The silver key perhaps? Shoot. Ok, how about- "_Sigh… The_ '_brown' door requires a 'brown' key." _Well fuck you, you sassy smartass.

After - for whatever reason - locking the wooden door, I went back towards the gray one at the end of the hall and grabbed the handle.

"Don't be pedophilia… don't be pedophilia…" I was praying that whatever was behind it isn't anything horrifying. After what seemed like an eternity, I finally opened the door to a green room.

Oh, It's just a man tied to the wall with a rope, thank god.

Said man slowly looks up. "Huh…? You… are here to save me?" I noted that he has an accent. And he's black, probably african american. _"So let me get this straight; He's kidnapped AND in a foreign country?"_

Sucks to be him.

On instinct, my blue eyes turn into deep red. To his credit; The man only blinked at my eyes. "_Guessing I'm here because I need to take his quirk? Sure, If it's good then I will. But first let's see what it actually is… "_

_Bodies... Others… Switch… Forcible… _"Huh? You have a body switching quirk?! Just what I needed!" Of course! How else am I going to U.A If I don't change my missing status! If not missing then I'm probably wanted. Either way I need to change this face, or better yet my body! I ignore the dark skinned man and look up at the roof with a grin, as if I'm staring at someone. "_I guess Mon can be kind of helpful."_

I still would prefer if he's dead though.

Surprisingly, the tied up man didn't say anything about my weird attitude. "How did you… oh, is that your quirk?" He asked, while his face started to form a nervous look from the bloody knife that just came in his view.

Not responding to his question, I rudely put my right hand on the top of his head.

"_Copy" _

I can't believe I didn't think of this, I feel so stupid! "Hey! What are you doing?" He cried, his head instantly escaping my right arm. Whatever, I already copied your quirk. "Oh nothing much…" Getting close to him again, I roughly thrust my left arm towards him. He dodges it using his knees and moves to the right. "I don't know what you are doing, but I'm warning you, stop!"

Frustrated, I glare and look at him, turning my eyes red just for effect. "Don't move!" I ordered, my right hand pointing the knife at his direction; That should stop him. Having no choice, he stops trying to resist and stays still on his knees. "Good"

Geez, haven't these people been taught sharing is caring?

The smirk on my face grow in size the closer my left hand got to his face. When I get this quirk, I'll take the body of hmm… All might! ...No wait, he's pretty much dying at this point, can't choose him, gotta pick someone else.

What about Midoriya? Yeah, he's perfect! I'll even get my hands on One For All! Alright, it's been decided; After this, Izuku is the next target. Hehe…

"_Switc-"_

Suddenly before I could even blink, the man jumps up using knees and headbutts me _hard _in head. I fall down and dropped the keys in my pocket. For a moment, all I saw was darkness; I couldn't see, smell, or even hear. When all my senses came back, the first thing I saw sent fear coursing through my skin.

My black skin.

"Wah…? What did you do?!" The man- girl looks at me, frowning. "When you saw me, you were planning on killing me." Shit! I need to get my body back! "I wasn't gonna kill you," I lied calmly "I was gonna free you." My voice sounded so raspy, and my wrists and legs are in severe pain.

But h- she wasn't having any of it, smartass. "No, even now I continue to see murder in your eyes, and I should know, since those used to be mine." Fucking shit, he didn't believe me! Come on Amy, Think!

"B-But your quirk! Don't you want i-"

He interrupted me, still glaring. "My quirk doesn't allow me to have the powers of others, just their body. You still have your quirk." The girl looked at me with pity. "Unlike you, I'm no murderer. So I won't leave you here to starve; When I get out, I'll tell the police about you. Then you can get your body back and head into prison." With that he- _she_ turns around and leaves.

Police?! No I can't let them capture me, not like this! "_Wait… I still have my quirks?"_ Quickly making a plan, I put on a pleading look.

"Wait!" I begged. the girl turned back with a raised eyebrow. "Can you just hmm... loosen the rope?" I gestured to the rope. And oh my god, with that voice it sounded so damn shady. Her eyes softened, a look that I usually don't make. _Come on… come on... _"I'm sorry, but I can't risk it." She continued on.

"Come back!" I screamed, but she didn't stop. "Damn you..." Damn it! Damn it all to hell! Where is Mon when you need him?! Is he even able to talk to me anymore? Or is he now speaking with _her_ now? After some time of rummaging through my thoughts, I noticed a glint on the ground.

"..."

The keys! How did I forget? I can still get out of here! Hopefully the Five minutes of the copy didn't end- suddenly the gray door bursts open, with the former black man searching the ground, presumably looking for the keys. "_Not on my watch!" _Thinking fast, I barely reached the keys and grabbed them before the (pretty) bitch could get to them.

I know this probably doesn't look good on a guy, but I couldn't resist childishly sticking my tongue out. The girl however kept a calm (Beauti- Ok I should stop before I start questioning my sexuality) face. "Give me the keys; The faster I escape, the faster you get out of here." Yeah right, as if.

You won't be getting out of here alive.

"I will, but first you'll have to loosen these itchy ropes!" I pouted, so I can remind him that I'm still just a fifteen year old teenage girl. He looked hesitant. "_Hehe..._ _Careful your 'calm' face is falling." _After taking a minute to think about it. He stared at me. "Fine, but do not attack me so you can use 'body switch', it won't work; I have it." I nodded slowly while keeping an indifferent expression on my face. I raised my tied black skinned wrists to him. "And don't bother trying to escape the ropes and getting out of here before the cops come, I'm locking the door so-"

"-No one will find your rotten corpse when I get out of here." I said, a malicious smile on my face. Quickly switching the - probably one minute - copy with the real quirk, I immediately backed away; Not falling for the same trick twice.

He- she- Wait, I was right. _He_ blinked several times trying to understand what happened. Meanwhile I was chuckling madly, adrenaline apparently in my vines before I even took my body back. "What…? How? D-Did I activate my quirk by accident?" The look on his face as he was staring at mine was that of pure horror. I love it.

"Not quite; I just have a quirk that steals other quirks. It's called 'Copy And Switch'." I crouch down. "I make a copy with my right hand, then switch it with the real quirk using my left hand" At this point, I can see despair on his expression as he figured out that I copied his quirk. I love it even more.

"Please… just leave me." Oh how sweet. "I'm afraid I can't do that; Now that you know about my quirk." He fell down on all fours.

Good, that's the perfect position for what I'm about to do. Suddenly, he realizes that I happen to have the keys of his kidnapper; The man who had "Limb Attachment' as his quirk, and tries to move his hands away from the ground.

But it was too late; I already used the quirk on him the second his now blue lightened fingers touched the surface of the green floor. Standing up, I glared at him. "You aren't gonna survive this." The atmosphere around me turned serious. Usually I'll smile, but this time I'm making an exception.

"Now die and thank you for your quirk."

.

* * *

.

After eating chips and drinking soda I found in the fridge, I took all of the money I can find in the house, being extremely careful not to leave any evidence. I also looked around trying to see If there are any cameras. Didn't find any.

Having nothing else to do with the house I left it. _"Did you have to drag that out?" _What? The torture? "Yes I did, his screams were like oxygen to my lungs. It was beautiful."

Honestly, I still don't understand why he just can't tell me what to do; It would save us a lot of trouble. But no, he _insists _that I need to do it on my own, Jerkwad. "And don't complain, If you just told me about things like All Might and the man back there then it wouldn't of taken long."

"_All Might? Oh, you believed that?" _I paused in my walking, the direct sunlight - which appeared an hour ago - hitting my body. "You mean to tell me... the hero wasn't actually All Might?"

"_Of course not, I was just making a 'joke'. It also had the benefit of making you cut faster."_

That bastard! "You bastard! You lied to me- Oh forget it… I don't have the power right now, and It doesn't really matter." So I was right, as horrible as they are, He _does _make jokes when I'm killing someone, go figure.

"_You're right; it doesn't matter. What matters is that you have successfully created All For One and stole the body switching quirk, now your next goal is entering U.A high!" _Oh yeah, I need to steal Izuku's body, right? _"And before you ask; No, you are not taking Izuku midoriya's body." _Say what? "Why the hell not?" I asked, as I'm walking towards my hideout.

"_Even If you trick all might into thinking that you are midoriya, you won't receive the quirk; It's not intended for you, but for the green haired boy." _

Damn, really? That's bullshit, such an overpowered quirk. All For One _had _to give his brother that 'Power Storing' quirk, huh? He just couldn't kill him like I did with mine. What a loser. "Fine… whatever. I'm beat, I didn't sleep at all today." I can think about whose body I'll be taking tomorrow. Or if Mon doesn't have a stick up his ass; He'll tell me whos the best option.

"_Yes take your rest, you deserve-" _

"Yeah yeah I get It, job well done and all. Now please shut up; My head can't take anymore." I cut him off rudely, really not giving a crap about anything right now. Moving the huge board out of the way then returning it, I walked inside the abandoned building and pushed a hidden door with no handle on the wall.

It revealed a room with a blue carpet, a working fan and a refrigerator. But the best thing in this room wasn't any of them, it was the bed.

Mmm~ the bed, it was a bitch to steal, but It was totally worth it. Striping off my clothes, I lie down on the white bed with nothing but my panties; It's hot as hell in here, I need to cool myself down. "Ugh, my back is killing me…" Suddenly a thought crosses my mind, making me laugh.

"But it won't be mine for long. Ahahah."

.

* * *

.

"YAWN!"

"_I don't see why you have to yawn so loudly." _

"Because it feel so much better. And it's a thing I have been doing since I was seven." I rub My eyes and stand up from the comfy bed heading for the fridge. Looking inside it, And frown _…only bread? _Taking out the bread, I return to my bed and sit down on.

I look at the window to my right. Judging from the light of the sun… it's a few hours before sunset. Wow, I slept like a whale. Wait do they even sleep that long? Don't really care, right now I'm just pissed off at the fact that I'm eating bread.

I could be living in luxury at the moment, but no; A certain voice tells me 'It will lead to your demise', I don't really believe him, but I still can't risk it, fucking asshole. I _hate_ bread, It shouldn't exist. But here I am eating three slices of the_ brown_ type, the worst ones. Fuck's sake, I don't even have water!

Ok, I had enough of this shitty life. I have the 'Body Switch' quirk; I want another body, another life. So spitting out the bread, I stood up while still being almost fully naked. "Ok Mon, I just woke up and I'm already in a bad mood. I want another body, preferably a body with a strong quirk." I'm not gonna wait around till night in this room just to use my latest quirk.

After sitting and waiting for 2 minutes straight, his 'highness' finally decides that I'm worth talking to. _"Ok, I have three options for you, feel free to pick whoever you want."_ I smile at that. _Not as much as I would have wanted but I'm not gonna be picky. _

"Wait, they are all female, right?" I asked, my smile dropping for a moment. I'm not gonna be a boy; Been there done that. And I didn't like the experience at all, like seriously! How could they walk with that _thing _between their legs?

"_Yes, each of them are female. But you should really consider the male options-"_

"Absolutely fucking not, no way, if they have a good quirk then I'll just take it; No need to have the male body. Now tell me the options!" I'm going to U.A high, that means I'll be mixing socializing with business, which I _really, really_ don't like doing. But if I HAD to, then at least I'll do it as a female, thank you.

"_I don't understand the problem, but fine."_ His voice became serious.

"_First up is Kokotsu Hatsuka, she has white hair. Her quirk is 'Bones'." _I raise my eyebrow at that. Bones?"Be specific, what does the quirk actually do?"

"_It allows the user to create and control bones. Said bones could disappear or… stop when the user wishes it to." _Ohh that's a good one, if I pick her, then I'll need to go get a blue hoodie to go with it, or else I'll never be complete as a human being.

"_Second choice is Chiyo Utagawa, she has black hair, her power is 'Portal Hands'. She can Open a portal on her palms. The quirk takes objects, explosions, electricity in one portal and then releases said them out the other one with twice the speed. You could also not use the second one; Trapping items in side._

Hmm… I guess it could help, but nah. 'Bones' still sounds much better."Nah, Koko-whatever-her-name-is sounds much better. What's the third one?"

"_Number three is known as Konda Miwako, who has brown hair, her quirk is cat, It gives her all the abilities of a-" Oh hell nah!_

"PASS!" I cut him of instantaneously and waved at the air. "There is no way in all the infinite universes that I'll become a 'catgirl'! I almost prefer a male's body!" After a minute of thinking about the pros and cons, I deduced that the choice is obvious.

"So… where does this Koko-something live?"

"_She lives in Tochaku street." _Shoot, that's far. "_As you know, It will take 2 hours of walking to reach it, so you better get rid of any evidence of you being here, because once you take her body, you'll have a new room, and a new home."_

Huh… New room, new home? That actually sounds kinda nice.

""What is she planning to do at 10:00 to 12:00pm?" This one shouldn't be so hard; It is after all a teenage girl, what could she possibly do? _"At exactly 12:38pm she will exit the house from her window and go to her new boyfriend's, behind her parent's back I might add." _

Ugh… of course, teenagers. "And where does her boyfriend live?" I don't understand how Mon knows all this stuff, I never bothered asking him because it was always convenient for me, but If I had to guess; I'd say it's a power he just so happens to have. As long as it's useful for me then I won't bother him about it.

"_Modotte street. There are a lot of alleyways between both it and kokotsu's street. In order to for you to steal her body, you need some equipment."_

"And they are?"

When I didn't get a reply, I decided to stop talking to him altogether. "Ok so, I have to think about the tools and what to do after I succeed." Lying down on my bed, I spread my arms. This position always helped me think.

_Hmm… how will I do it? I can't just walk up, switch bodies, and kill her; Where will I hide her (my) body? I could cut her corpse to such tiny pieces to the point that no one will manage to discover her._

Wow, look at me talking about cutting up my own body, it's kinda sick when you think about it. But hey, it won't be mine in a few hours from now.

After an hour of thinking later, I developed a plan; All I need are handcuffs and some good ol' duct tape. _Yeah… this plan is gonna work for sure._

Time to visit the market.

.

* * *

.

After eating real food in a restaurant, I bought the 'equipment' I needed then went back and slept in my comfortable bed for the next few hours. I did that in order to pass the time until my target finally decided to get out of her house. After waking up at 10:20pm, I left my hideout without getting rid of any evidence (Like my DNA and such). I'm gonna have a new body soon, why would I bother with that?

Two hours later, I'm finally in Tochaku Street, now all I need to do is find an alleyway with a dumpster to hide the body. And my that I mean my current body after It switches.

At exactly 12:20 I found her house. It's white with a brown roof. I can see a silhouette in one of the windows, I'm assuming that's our dear Koko. _"Ok, in order for her to go to meet her boyfriend she'll need to head... that way." _Looking to my left, I spotted a few alleys in the far distance. Checking each of them, I found one with a green dumpster in it as well as a pipe on the wall.

Perfect.

Entering the alley, I took out the duct tape and placed some of it tightly on my mouth and throw the rest in the trash, now I can't even speak. Then I grabbed my knife and hid it under the green dumpster.

Now comes the hard part.

I stare at the handcuffs. "_If she recognizes me, then she'll call the authorities and I'll be done for." _Hopefully she won't know me, this is a chance I'm willing to take. I placed the key to the cuffs on the opposite side of the pipes. And waited, while placing my back against the corner of the building._ "She should come any second now." _I thought, as I stared at the watch on my wrist. _"12:40… She exited the house two minutes ago." _

Peeking out of the corner, I saw my white haired target, she was wearing a red dress while walking on high heels. And let me tell you; She has a lot of makeup for a teenager. "_Begin" I told myself._ Not wasting a second, I grabbed the cuffs and locked my wrist with the pipe. I can't reach the keys, so basically I'm stuck. No worries, this is all part of the plan.

When I felt she was close via footsteps, I started to scream for help. But because of the duct tape on my mouth, It came out as a moan then anything else. I tried to pull on the handcuffs, resulting in a loud noise.

When I saw the peeking eyes of the teen in my peripheral vision, I somehow managed to hide the smile that threatened to appear on my taped mouth. And instead changed it with an expression of despair as I tried my hardest to reach the key with my free hand.

"Hmm!" I begged with faked tears as I looked at the girl on my right. _"Come on, play the hero." _I mentally smirk as the girl realizes that I'm the only one in the alley, probably thinking nothing here is dangerous, biggest mistake of her life. I almost cried of laughter when she made a nervous smile and tried to act like All Might.

"D-don't worry!" She grabbed the key on the ground. "Everything is fine!" She attempted to use the key, thus touching my skin. "Because I'm-"

"..."

"Because _I'm _here." That's how it goes right? Grinning, I look at the tied up blonde girl with the world's most confused expression on her face. "Not really smart, you know. Just trusting a weird girl in an alley; It could get you hurt." I placed my (new) right hand on the girl's head.

"_Copy."_

This is so easy, it's almost boring. Being wary of her free hand, I lifted my other arm to her face.

"_Switch."_

And that's that. "Hmm…?!" She looked horrified, thank god for the tape. I didn't bother replying to her muffled whimper, instead I chose to focus on finding my knife. _"Hmm… ahh! There it is." _Bringing it out from under the dumpster, I lifted it for the girl to see. "Ahahah, this is so ironic…" Who would've thought that the face that killed so many would be killed in the same way? Definitely not me. _"Well time for a smile." _I bring my arm back.

"Now die and thank you for your quir-" Suddenly multiple bones appeared out of nowhere, all pointy and sharp. They were all aiming at me. Not expecting that, I instinctively brought my arms up in the natural X defense.

Imagine my surprise when they all stopped.

"Wha…?" What the hell happened? Shouldn't this body be pierced with bones right now? I wouldn't have died mind you. If I got hit, then I would of changed bodies as quickly as possible. But the question is; Why did the bones stop?

As the terrified girl was waving her arm up and down trying to move the bones. I remembered what Mon told me about this quirk earlier.

"_...create and control bones. Said bones could disappear or… stop when the user wishes it to..."_

Oh yeah, my new quirk. That's why I still have this particular body. But why is my control better than hers? Is it because she's that bad at her own quirk? Or is it because the power itself is disappearing and has about 4 minutes left?

"Whoa, that was close! Good one girl. Now, where was I…? Oh yes, Ahme!" I cleared my throat while playing with the bones in the air with an arm. Bringing my other one back, I smile.

"Now die and thank you for your quirk."

.

* * *

.

Bed. Even. Softer.

Ha! And I thought the one in the shitty room was comfortable. Man, I have _never_ felt so wrong in my entire life! _"How is your new room?" _I heard Mon, I was instantly taken aback at the fact that he's still inside my head. "Huh… and here I thought you finally left."

"_Oh don't worry, I am still here. And I want to congratulate you on your success; You managed to get yourself a new body, meaning you escaped the police and heroes once and for all!"_

Well… He sound excited, atleast. "Ok sure thing, thanks. But rather then just congratulating me, how about you tell me how I'm supposed to act when I'm being 'Koko'?" The parents will know if their daughter is acting weird.

Three minutes of explaining later; Mon left after telling me all about koko and how she acts. Afterwards, I looked around my brown and white room and then felt a bit cold from the open window I came from, closing it I opened the closet and looked at my outfits.

"Hmm, not bad. Way better than old Amy. "

After changing into a pink pants (They're comfortable) and a white top, I jumped on the bed with a smile.

Man… this is the life. One month from now I'll have to participate in the U.A entrance exam. That means for the next 30 days, I'll need to train with my latest quirk: Bones. At least enough to destroy big robots.

I don't know the parents so maybe I'll let them live, who knows? But for now… I'll just take it easy.

"Yup, this is definitely the life. Ahahah…"

.

* * *

.

**Hello! OSM here! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Things will only get more... 'Copy 'N Switch' from here, Hehehe no one will get that.**

**Anyway What do you think about the quirk(s)? Specifically 'Bones'? I'm interested in what you think. *Unintentionally creepy smiley face***

**_Next time: U.A High school!_**

**AND REMEMBER: **_**A review a day keeps the hiatus away! (x2)**_


End file.
